Dead Scarlet
by RazorBlaze of Lightning Clan
Summary: where did Ragekit come from? VinePath falls in love with a cat named Scarlet and leaves the clans to take care of there kit but when someone finds out there life changes as they run for protection,will scarlets love for him and there kit go farther then he would of known?
1. Claws of Blood

**Claws of Blood**

Top Cat:KillBone-a white tom with black ears,paws and red eyes and a black skull on his forehead.

Second in Command:TuskSkull-a gray tom with brown eyes and black ears.

Warriors

Hunter-a black tom with gray eyes.

May-a light brown tabby she-cat with purple eyes.

Rusty-a dark gray tom with brown eyes.

island-a dark brown tom with green eyes and paws.

Dirt-a dark brown tom with brown eyes.

SunDrap-a light amber color she-cat with orange ears and tail tip.

ColdSun-a silver tom with amber eyes.

MorningFlame-a orange she-cat with amber eyes,tail tip,paws and ears.

Blaze-a orange she-cat with green eyes and a red tail tip,ears,paws and chest.

Scarlet-a scarlet colored she-cat with a flame colored tail tip,and white paws with green eyes.

Lust and Love can be one powerful weapon of Horror.


	2. Prolouge

A white tom with red eyes black ears,paws and a skull mark on his forehead hissed and yowled"were is she I want her"he snarled"right here sir"a gray heavy tom with black ears and brown eyes said steping into the den the white tom was in, pushing a scarlet colored she-cat with a flame colored tail tip and white paws and green eyes towward the white tom " ah TuskSkull always can count on you"the white tom said "KillBone "the she-cat said"quit you dont talk unless speacking to"KillBone hissed "KillBone I will be going now"TuskSkull said and walked out "Scarlet I been wanting you for something for many moons now"KillBone hissed into her was shaking nervously "what for?"she asked he looked at her "you will be my mate because I find you the most intersting"he said "what!"she said "go now and get ready for to night baby cause it gonna be a good one"he said she quickly ran out of the afraid that KillBone would rape her she thought to herself "I have to get out of here".


	3. A Rude Introduction & A Lustful Greeting

**In Rain Clan camp**

* * *

VinePath POV

It's been a one sunrise ago sesne I got my warrior name the clan been proud of me and my sister PinePool and my brother GreyMist.I wanted sometime alone to my self as a warrior so I patrol the bordor I walked around the bordor I noticed that their are undiscover part of the land so I went to explorer.I pasted a tree and looked arounded it there was a Scarlet color she-cat sleeping in the moss next to the tree "should I attack,no she''s not on our territory" I thought and sniffed her "she must be very tried she's not a kitty pet she doesnt smell like twolegs"I thought "maybe I'll go caught her something"I thought and looked at her "she beauitful"I thought and parted my jaws to get a scent "Mouse "I thought and ran off.

Scarlet POV 

I woke up next to a tree "will at least this is better than being KillBone mate he's gonna go searching and is going kill me if he finds outs I left cause I didn't want to be his mate"I thought and got up and sniff around "there was a cat here the scent is fresh"I thought as a white tom with a black overcoat and red eyes came into the clearing with a mouse in his jaw.I jumped back and unshealted my claws he droped the mouse and I tackled him and pinned him to the floor he then kicked me off and sent me flying into the moss bed I sleep in he jumped on me and and looked at me with an emotion in his eyes "what is that, I feel so warm under it" I thought"I see I don't get a good greeting even tho I brought you a mouse" he said I kicked him off of me lightly and he sat in front of me I glanced at the mouse "why did you bring me that if you don't know me"I asked "I thought you might be hungry" he said "wrong answer"I said and jumped at him he douged all of my attacks "how is this possiable I a cat of claws of blood no one is stronger then us all stall bleed under our claws"I said "will I guest you never heared of the clans"he said and slid under my belly knocking me over on my back he looked at me and lauhed "not even close an apprentice could kill you in a fight,if thats how the cats in the Claws of Blood fight your leader must be as weak as you"he said "These clans do they all fight like you"I asked "yea but there are stronger cats then me I just turned into a warrior yeasterday"he said "they can keep me safe from KillBone they must be way stronger then him"I thought "were is this Claws of Blood"he asked "very very far from here"I said "then why are you here?"he asked "nun of your buiness" I said"ok"he said I padded up to the mouse and started to eat I finshed it I turned around to see him watching me "why are you watching me?"I asked "OOO...No reason" he said and looked at his paws his started to to shift his body funny and I catch a glimp of his member I then looked "I hope he doesn't think..."I thought when he cut me of"what's your name?"he asked "Scarlet"I said"MMMMmmm...Scarlet"he said "Yea sarclet whats yours?"I asked "My Name is VinePath warrior of Rain Clan"he said "a warrior that can't keep his member in his shealthe"I laughed he quickly closed his legs "sorry"he said and looked at his paws "why was it out" I asked "I don't know I'm sorry"he said "Umm ok"I said and waved my tail,his face changed once he smelled my heat, he had a shock face "would you take me to your clan"I asked "umm sure" he said opening his legs and letting his whole member come out "follow me"he purred once he noticed I was looking at it "don't get hype cause your not gettting anything"I purred


	4. Stay In Your Place

VinePaths POV

we got to the camp but all the patrols were out so we waited"damn it why can't I control my member it keeps coming out she's just so sexy"I thought as we sat waiting."whats your problem?"she asked I looked at her she had her head turned to the side looking so adorable"nothing"I replyed."who are we waiting for"She purred "were waiting for the patrols to come back because DripStar is with them"I said looking around for someone else tobe in camp.I then saw RainFlower come out of her den with her brown and white apprentice sirenpaw"It a Vistor"sirenpaw said and ran up to Scarlet "you're not from the clans you have no scent of the clans who are you?" she asked then came over "ah VinePath the patrols are out I'm surprised you're not on patrol"RainFlower purred and glanced at Scarlet."My name is Scarelet"Scarlet purred to sirenpaw"so Scarlet why are you here"RainFlower asked"I'm here to speak to your leader"Scarlet said "Well,well,well look what the new warrior brought in"a voice said from above,we all looked up to see BrezzeFlow coming out of the leaders den "who's that"ScarLet asked"Thats BrezzeFlow our deputy and I'm Sirenpaw RainFlowers medicine cat apprentice"Sirenpaw answered "whats a Deputy?"Scarlet asked "the second cat in line to become leader"RainFlower answer "who are you and why are you here"BrezzeFlow asked "I'm Scarlet I'm here to speak to the one know as Dripstar"she said BrezzeFlow then got in her face and asked"what is your business with him" I'm deputy so I will answer you questions."stay in your place BrezzeFlow you're not leader yet so you have no right to talk to her like that"RainFlower Snarled"you Medicine cat don't you darn question my power if I where leader you be punished for speaking with out being spoken to"He hissed "but your not"a voice came from the turned to see DripStars patrol was back "I will be soon"BrezzeFlow hissed under his breathe.


	5. I'll Make An Exception

DripStar POV

"but your not"I said and glanced at the red she-cat "DripStar ,BrezzeFlow is bullying the other warriors"sirenpaw said "BrezzeFlow your suppose tobe on hunting patrol go do that now!"I snarled "Yes DripStar"he flinched and said padding out of the camp."BrezzeFlow is to cocky,his cockiness could one day put the clan in danger maybe I should have thought more before about making him deputy"I thought,"DripStar,my friend Scarlet would like to talk to you" VinePath said "sure follow me to my den"I purred to the she-cat know as in my den I took a seat in my nest as Sacrlet sat in front of me "How can I help to scarlet?"I asked "I will like to join your clan"she said "what makes you want to join don't you have a family?"I asked "No I was with a group of cats until I had to run away I was in danger "she broke down and began to cry."I'm sorry Scarlet for what happen"I said and touched her shoulder with my tail "you can join"I said.


	6. Welcome to Rain Clan

**DripStars** POV

I looked at Scarlet her eyes brighten "really"she asked "yea as a clan we are family and protect each other"I purred and went to the top of the falling tree with Scarlet behind me "may all cats able to make their own path with star clans help join me at the falling tree"I clan gather and Scarlet sat next to me "We all know Rain Clan is Strong but who will agree with me that we can never have enough warriors"I said with Pride the clan yowled in happyness,"I bring you a new apprentice Scarlet for now on your name will be Scarletpaw until you get your warrior name"I looked around and the clan "VinePath all though you have just become a warrior yourself Scarletpaw has grown closes to you I believe you will teach her the way of the clan and to respect the warrior code so you will mentor her"I said "Scarletpaw,Scarletpaw,Scarletpaw!"the clan cheer.I turned to her "Welcome to Rain Clan"I said she blowed in respect blushing down at the clan and VinePath the most.

**VinePaths POV**

Its been five sunrises since ScarletPaw had join the clan she was getting very comfortable here everyone liked her even BrezzeFlow "a like to much for comfort" I thought as me and Scarletpaw placed a fish in the fresh kill pile "well,well look who's finally catch that fish that's been nagging her so much"BrezzeFlow Purred padding to the fresh kill pile "I caught it with my claw this time not my tail"she snarled at him "It was a great catch"I purred "thank you I would have never caught it if it wasn't for your help"She purred blushing."SO Scarletpaw would you like to go into the forest with me"BrezzeFlow asked "you fucking cock blocking bastard"I thought and narrowed my eyes at him"umm..sure see you later VinePath"she purred licking my ear before she left I signed and watched her leave with him as I ate thrush.

**ScarletPaws**** POV**

we walked out of the entrance and I asked "so whats up BrezzeFlow" "I want to show you something come on"he said running off "hold on"I yowled I wasn't useto all the vines around this place that made it so hard for me to run without triping over one.I soon ranin to a small clearing that was so noiseless I looked down at BrezzeFlow who sat at a little pool "Scarletpaw we need to talk".


	7. The Silent Pool

Scarlet POV

"what about"I asked "OOO..just wanted to ask how are you liking the clan so far and the warriors here"he asked "I love it everyone one here is so nice"I purred "do you like anyone in particker"he asked "I love Sirenpaw"I purred. He turned to look at me at me with narrowed eyes and a shocked muzzle "you love SirenPaw..."he yowled "yea she my bestfriend"I said he relax "what was he thinking"I thought "are there any other cats you like"he asked grining"will their Pinepaw,Greypaw,Owlpaw,Ashpool and Blackshine"I purred "no I mean at cat you might consider a mate one day"he said "OOOOO...UMMM"I said and started to blush"well there is one cat"I purred wrapping my tail over my paws think about his red kind eyes "WHO!"he asked "will maybe when I become a warrior I was thinking maybe VinePath"I purred "WHAT! VINEPATH but he is you mentor"he yowled with anger "I know but I really like him but i don't know if he likes me"I said "and why are you so angry"I snarled "I like you"he said "sorry but I don't like you"I said "I know but you will like this"he hissed and jumped into the air land on top of me he grab my scuff and tried to move my tail he was to heavy "NO BREZZEFLOW DON'T DO THIS"I scream "It ok no one will hear were at the silent pool"he purred


	8. I Will Be There When The Brezzie Flow's

**Scarletpaw** Pov

I turned under his and kicked him off quickly I began to run back to camp "ScarletPaw you can't run forever you will be mine's"BrezzeFlow yowled from the silent pool I could see it yes the camp entrance almost there "ahaaa"I yowled as I tripped over a Vine my rear was in the air "Dear StarClan nooooooo"I yowled as I heard him getting closer he jumped straight on me and mounted me "Noooooo" I screamed "Oooo...Scarletpaw yu make this to easy"he purred as I felt his member touch my core "oooo...starclan no teasing"I though "helppppppp"I screamed "you feel that it about to go in"He purred.

**VinePath POV**

I was walking in the forest looking for Scarletpaw I smelled her scent to the silent pool "what was BrezzeFlow trying to do?"I thought then I heard someone Scream help "ScarletPaw"I yowled and ran as fast as possible to her voice "I'M comming baby"I yowled and finally saw her BrezzieFlow was trying to rape her his member was about to go in she was stuck in the Vines "BrezzieFlow!"I hissed and knocked him off of her looked at me shock as I clawed at his face I jumped off of his and he ran with blood on his face"don't you ever touch her"I yowled I turned to ScarletPaw and cut the vines she threw herself into my flank "are you all right did he..."I asked "yes I'm fine,no he didn't"she purred "thank you for saving me"she purred "it was nothing that's what that mousedung gets!"I snarled I then looked at Scracletpaw wh was looking at me,she came closer and our muzzle touched she then backed away and blushed and purred. I was shocked "VinePath how long is it untill i become a warrior"she asked "a week"I purrred "then come on let's do some training"she purred and we began to walk "ScarletPaw I will always be there for you"I said she purred "I know"she said and pressed her pelt to mines as we walked.


	9. Are You Feeling The Breeze

**VinePath POV**

We got back to camp to be sent on a patrol with Sirenpaw,Owlpaw,Greypaw,Pinepaw,RainDrop and BlackShine as we walked around the border Ice Clan"BlackShine hissed and ran to the patrol of them on our territory "Ice Clan attack" said IcePool and ran into me I jump ped over him and grabbed him tail and sent him flying back to Ice clan camp.I looked around to see Scarletpaw fighting HailStorm she had him pinned to the ground and was biting into his shoulder,and Greypaw and Sirenpaw fighting SnowStorm and Owlpaw fighting Hazelpaw.I was then pushed over by an apprentice "Frostpaw"I snarled and grabbed his scuff flicking him over the border "Ice clan retreat"said SnowStorm and they ran back to Ice clan camp "Frozen cats"all the apprentices yowled in victory "RainDrop Ice Clan is trying to take more land we must tell DripStar"I said "I know I will tell him"he said.

**ScarletPaw Pov**

A week later DripStar was on tp of the Falling tree "Rain Clan we have an apprentice ready to become a Warrior"he said "Scarletpaw it is time"he said I was shocked i looked at VinePath who purred and nodded for me to go up.I got up and walk the to the center of the clan "Sacrletpaw do you promise to up hold the warrior code and protect your with your life"he asked "I do"I said determined "then by the power of star I giving you your warrior name ScarletFire"he said "ScarletFire"the clan cheer my name and DripStar touch my shoulder I ran to VinePath "ScarletFire you get to sleep in the warriors den now"he purred "That's great"I said and waited for him to take me there "Um...ScarletFire I'm not your mentor anymore you are a warrior now"he said "OOO...right"I signed realizing we wouldn't spend time together anymore.I ran out of camp to the silent pool to think "I want him I" thought out loud "want who"I turned to see BrezzieFlow standing there "what are you doing here you're not allowed next to me"I snarled "yes while you were an apprentice because you're not allowed to mate until you're a warrior"he said "so"I said "I'm sorry ScarletFire"he said and I looked at him knowing he meant it I threw myself and into his flank and began to cry "its ok I'm here"he said

**VinePath Pov **

I went in the forest to look for ScarletFire I was finally going to tell her how I feel about her when I stopped and saw her laying on BrezzieFlow my heart stopped "she choose him"I thought and began to cry "but ScarletFire I love you why him is it because he's deputy"I thought as anger being to fill me "nooo...if she's happy then so am I"I thought and ran on top off a Vine tree watching them from above.


	10. I Love You Not Him

**ScarletFire Pov**

I left BrezzeFlow at the silent pool as I walked away from the silent pool I could smell VinePath on scent a tree I looked up and saw him looking down at me he looked angry it was a cold look that gave me the chills I was alway used to felling heat under his gaze but this time it wasn't "VinePath what are you doing"I asked he clawed his way down the tree and licked his paw "that's not like him"I thought "nothing just climbing tree's"he said looking away I looked at him trying to get eye contact with him but he keeped moving his head "while I should go now warriors do hae things to do"he said and turned around "Ooo..Like what?"I asked "like hunting fr the clan or,training apprentice's,see kits or spending time with their mate"he saided,the last word came out as a hiss and he ran off "wait does he have a mate"I thought "no I never seened him with any other she-cat then me"I thought "maybe I should go ask him"I thought and followed his I got to him he was hunting a lizard in the trees I climb up a tree and watch as he knock it out of the tree and snapped its neck at that moment I jump out of the tree on to yowled in shock and pinned me down I flinch as I seened rage in his watery eyes he then noticed it was me and back up"ScarletFire I told you I have things to do"He snarled "So yu don't have time for me anymore because I'm a warrior"I snarled back "you don't have time for me ScarletFire anymore please just stop hurting me"he cryed "VinePath was wrong why are you acting like this"I asked looking him in the eye "I'm not acting any different why don't you just go back to your mate BrezzeFlow"he snarled I froze "I don't have a mate and diffidently not BrezzeFlow"I said "then why ever you laying on him"he asked "He said "he was sorry for what he tried to do"I said "Oooo"he said "I'm sorry"he cried "It's ok"I purred and he brightened up"so you were up that tree were you watching us"I asked "will I was looking for you but then I saw you with him"he said I turned my head sideways "why were you looking for me"I asked "Um...it was something I just wanted to ask you"he said "will I have something to ask you do you have a mate?"I asked he brighten even more and I could feel heat comming from his gaze again "he must like me why else would he get mad over me being with BrezzeFlow"I thought and purred "no"he purred pressed his pelt to mines "so what did you want t ask me?"I purred he looked into my eyes and twined his tail mines and pressed his muzzle with mines,at that moment I knew he wanted this as much as I did.I purred as he pulled away "ScarletFire I love you sesne I saw you will you be my mate"he asked "yess, yess,oh yesss,I will,I love you VinePath you gave me a new life"I purred and licked his muzzle .I then set eyes on something excited his member was out a little so I looked at him and wrapped my paw on his shoulder and layed on back and opened my leg.

**VinePath Pov**

My eyes' widen as my member touched her core she moan "ScarletFire"I said "VinePath please make love to me "she moaned "I love you"I purred and stuck my member in she was so tight I wanted to cum I began to pump in and out of her"OOOO...VinePath harder baby harder"she moan I began going harder and faster until she screamed "VINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEPATHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"she screamed and cummed her juice was on me,and I finally cummed going in deep"SARLETFIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"I yowled and my cumm went everywhere and ScarletFire yowled it went into fell apart and looked at each other tried "now ive been waiting two moons for that"she purred "yea me to"I purred


	11. Scarlets Missing

**KillBone** POV

It's been two moons since I seened my mate scarlet she had disappeared I sent some of my cats to go find her or they will be killed I wanted Scarlet she had the perfect body for kits but lately it seem that SunDrap and MorningFlame have tried to please me which they have.I then hit my mind that I should just mate every she-cat then this can truthfully be my clan.I sat in my den waiting for SunDrap she came slow I knew what she had to say wasn't good sense I didn't see Scarlet "SunDrap why are you coming to me with out Scarlet"I snarled "she is gone off of the territory my dear master here scent led to some unfamiliar woods with billions of cats in it we were very short on numbers to enter the woods if we went in I do not believe I would be talking to you now has to be dead her scent is to faint"she said "billions of cats for me to rule over"I said "I be unkillable" I purred then focus back on SunDrap "we will leave here in five moon and go see if Scarlet is dead or not then we will take over these cats you smelled"I said "but Master there is to many Scarlet must be dead she..."SunDrap tryed to argue "SunDrap are you talking back to your master"I snarled getting closer to her "no sir I was sipmley.."she said "OOOO..I think you are"I said jumping over her and blocking her way out of my den "get into a hunters croch"I hissed "Master please don't"she cried "oh SunDrap you ar such a beautiful she-cat"I purred brushing her core with my tail she moan and got into a hunter crotch and I licked my lips 'this should be fun" I purred.


End file.
